Ahsoka and Anakin fall in love
by TheRebelahsoka
Summary: Prior to this story, Anakin discovered Padmé was having an affair with old friend Palo Jemabie. However, from his numerous missions with Ahsoka, he and the padawan had in fact fallen in love with one another, yet neither dared confess. Due to the high amount of battles won by the pair, the council have granted them a two week break as a reward. They are welcome to bring a companion
1. Chapter 1

Prior to this story, Anakin discovered Padmé was having an affair with old friend Palo Jemabie. However, from his numerous missions with Ahsoka, he and the padawan had in fact fallen in love with one another, yet neither dared confess. Due to the high amount of battles won by the pair, the council have granted them a two week break as a reward. They are welcome to bring a companion, but only one. Please enjoy! And if you can, no hate please?


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin's heavy footsteps pounded against the long corridors of the Jedi academy. "Ahsoka!" He called out to his padawan when he finally reached her. She turned and smiled at him. "Good morning master," the Togruta said softly. "I'm... sorry... I'm late.." Anakin panted, taking breaths between each word. "I swear, master, one day you'll need a respirator system." Ahsoka replied with a roll of her eyes. When Anakin had finally caught his breath, he stood straight and ignored the glares from other Jedi, smiling at Ahsoka. The sight of his gorgeous padawan always made mornings beautiful for him. She was the reason he actually bothered getting up; whether that be from a fight or from a long sleep. "You ready, Snips?" He asked, trying his hardest to hold back the huge grin spread from cheek to cheek. "Heh, are you, Skyguy?" Ahsoka folded her arms and rose an eyebrow playfully. They both broke out into happy giggles and ran back to the quarters to pack for their long awaited 2 week vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: left;""Hey Snips, you said we'd be bringing someone on this little vacation. Who is it?" Anakin asked as they waited patiently in the bustling space port. It was still early morning yet people were already crowding the various stations and shuttles. "Don't worry, Skyguy! It'll be fine~" Ahsoka replied, winking at him. He blushed and turned away, trying to busy himself with the signs and information boards. A few minutes passed and Ahsoka's "guest" still hadn't shown up. While Anakin was busy checking the times, Ahsoka took the opportunity to secretly admire him. She loved the way he held himself, the way he looked at her, the way he spoke, the way his muscular build had formed perfectly and how he cared for everyone. The knight was everything to her. She didn't care if the Jedi code didn't allow attachments, she wanted him more than anything. She wanted to feel his soft kiss, to know the warmth of his hug, to fell the comfort of falling asleep next to him. These were not things she wanted, but rather what she needed. "Hey Ahsoka." Came a quiet voice from behind her, snapping her out of the trance. She turned to see a mirialan around her age dressed in a white crop top and torn blue jeans. "B-Barriss?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief. "You're... dressed in white? What happened to your black-" "Ahsoka is this who we're bringing?" Anakin cut in, noticing the bags Barriss had by her side. "Yes master..." Ahsoka muttered, suddenly realising Barriss wasn't someone Anakin would've chosen to spend a vacation with. "I'm sorry... I should've been more considerate about who you wanted to-" "Thats great!" He exclaimed, grinning. "By the way, I love the change in outfit!" He complimented, leaving Ahsoka feeling a little jealous. "Well um.. who's ready for this vacation?" Asked Ahsoka who was already heading for the ship. "Because I sure am! Last one to the ship is a rotten meiloorun!" She laughed, running up the ramp to the shuttle./p 


	4. Chapter 4

As the shuttle made its jump to hyperspace, Anakin took a travel pillow from his case and pressed it against the small window. He rested his head against it, letting out a happy sigh. "Hey Snips, I'm gonna take a short nap." He said quietly. "Alright Skyguy." Ahsoka replied with a warm smile. She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, causing his face to glow a deep red. And without another word, he was asleep in under a minute. "Jeez master... you really do need this vacation..." She whispered, standing and walking over to Barriss. Already Ahsoka could recognise the smirk on Barriss's face. "What's with that look?" She asked, pretending nothing had happened. "Don't think I didn't see you kiss his cheek~" Barriss teased, poking her tongue out at Ahsoka. "Shut up Barriss." Ahsoka muttered, her cheeks burning up. Barriss laughed, pushing Ahsoka. "Attachments, against the code, they are." She instructed in her best Yoda impression. "Unless the guy is really hot..." Ahsoka added, earning an eye roll from Barriss. "I-I mean, I'm gonna sleep! Wake me up when we're there!" She blurted out, running back to her seat.1 Until next time, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**note:i'm gonna upload all of them tonight because ive got them all saved on my desktop any way enjoy**

"Arriving at Naboo." The pilot of the shuttle informed them. Barriss peered over at Ahsoka, giggling softly at the sight of the young padawan sleeping on her master's shoulder. The shuttle burst through the clouds, engulfed in a beautiful green glow as they gracefully glided over the grassy hills of Naboo. Barriss leaned closer the window, awed at the picturesque landscape. When the ship had landed, Barriss collected her bags and approached the togruta. "Hey, Soka," She said softly, poking Ahsoka's arm. "Waku waku, Soka." "What..?" groaned Ahsoka, beginning to sit up. "I was having a lovely dream about Anaki-" She stopped herself mid-sentence, realising her master was sitting right next to her. "What was it about, Snips?" Anakin spoke up, smirking as he opened his eyes. "I've been awake a while but didn't want to disturb you." Blushing again, Ahsoka jumped back in surprise. "We were um.. we were blowing up droids!" She exclaimed, scratching the back of her neck. Leaning forwards, Anakin placed a hand under her chin and narrowed his eyes, still wearing his infamous smirk. "Is that so~..?"


	6. Chapter 6

Once Anakin had paid the shuttle pilot, he turned to the two girls with a wild grin. "Our two week vacation starts here! No war, no Jedi, no conflict.. it's gonna be great! Who agrees?" He yelled excitedly. Barriss watched him in confusion. "How could a general of such skill be this childish? Maybe it's his childishness that gave him his skill..." She thought, watching him leap into the air and cheer. Ahsoka giggled happily, picking up her bags with great haste. "Come on Barriss!" She called to the baffled mirialan. She was so used to Luminara's strict teachings that she never had the chance to act like a normal girl, or even wear anything that wasn't a dark colour. It was then, Barriss did something neither Ahsoka nor Anakin could have predicted. "Let's go girl! And.. guy!" Barriss exclaimed, running towards the pair. "Oh and I'll kick both your asses at swimming." She challenged, closing one eye and poking her tongue out. For a moment, all was silent, with the exception of a small group of birds flying overhead. "Oh you're on!" Anakin and Ahsoka replied in perfect sync, accepting her challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

Panting heavily, Anakin placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, grinning. "This is it Ahsoka," He explained. "I bought this last year in case I ever needed to get away." However his apprentice did not reply, instead she stared in amazement at the luxurious holiday home. "It's so perfect..." She whispered. Anakin let out a short laugh. "It sure is, Snips." "Wow! Is this where we're staying? Like, seriously?!" Barriss screeched, already heading up the driveway. "Anakin is the best Jedi ever! Let's just all leave the Jedi order and live here!" + Some time later... "Hey um... S-Skyguy..." Ahsoka muttered from Anakin's bedroom door. "I um.. do you um..." "What is it, Snips?" Anakin asked, turning around to face her. Ahsoka turned her head away from him as to hide the evident blush. Skywalker's jaw dropped, and so did the neat pile of clothes he was holding. "S-Snips that's um.." He stuttered, his face increasingly getting warmer. There, in the doorway, was Ahsoka dressed in only a tight bikini top and a towel wrapped around her waist. "Don't you u-um think it's too... small? A-And um.. are you wearing anything under that towel..?" "That's what I came to you about..." Ahsoka replied quietly, leaning against the door frame. "Can we go shopping tomorrow, master? I need a new bikini." A small smirk formed on her lips as she pulled at the bikini top, acting as though she was trying to loosen it. "Ahsoka don't do that!" Anakin ordered, stepping forwards to stop her. "But master it's too tight~..." moaned Ahsoka who continued to pull on the bikini. She had matured perfectly since Anakin had received her as his apprentice. Her breasts had grown a great deal too, and Anakin was frozen with pure shock as they struggled to break free from her tight swim-wear. "What's wrong master~?" Ahsoka asked mischievously. "Something wro-" Snap The bikini fell to the floor, the two halves gently landing at her feet. "I-I um..." Ahsoka watched as they fell, her heart in her throat. She looked up, expecting her master to yell at her, but just found that he was staring at her chest wide-eyed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She squealed, slapping him and attempting to run from the room with the towel making it difficult for her to not reveal the rest of her body. Anakin blinked a few times before picking up the clothes and placing them in the oak wardrobe.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days had passed since they arrived at Anakin's luxury holiday home. The sun rose over the grassy hills of Naboo, igniting the sky with a vibrant orange tint. Ahsoka, having not slept, sat on the edge of the pool, splashing her feet in the water and watching as the weary face of the padawan was broken into displays of radiant ripples in the pool. Sighing heavily, she thought to herself "I need to tell Barriss... I need to ask what she would do in this situation..." An hour passed, and Ahsoka was still sat on the edge of the pool. "Oh hey, Soka.." Barriss yawned as she drowsily approached Ahsoka dressed in her swim-wear. "How long have you been up?" "About..." She thought for a moment. What if Barriss told the order? Ahsoka would be expelled for sure. No. Barriss would never do that to her. "...all night... there's something I need to tell you, Barriss.." whispered Ahsoka, afraid her cunning master was near by. "Don't tell me, you've got the hots for someone?" Barriss asked, bringing her hands to her chest. Ahsoka's tired eyes widened for a second. "H-how did you know?" "Oh I don't know. Lucky guess." Replied a giggling Barriss. "So tell me, who is it?" There was a pause between the two. Until finally, Ahsoka spoke up.+ "Anakin..."


	9. Chapter 9

"No... freakin... way..." Barriss whispered in complete surprise. "You actually do like him?! Ahsoka that's bad!" "I know Barriss..." She replied, exhaling heavily. Ahsoka stood and prepared for a dive. She arched her body, her skin gleaming in the early morning sunlight.+ "Alright... I'm ready for a morning swim." Anakin said to himself as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I guess... today I'll tell her and see where it goes..." the jedi knight muttered under his breath, afraid he was being watched. Once changed into his swimming shorts, Anakin quickly ran outside just in time to see his padawan embrace a perfect dive. He whistled, clapping his hands as Ahsoka emerged from the water. She blushed, laughing softly. This was when everything changed..


	10. Chapter 10

"Just tell him already!" Barriss called impatiently from the other side of the pool. Anakin looked over in confusion. "What's she on about Ahsoka-" Anakin turned his head back to Ahsoka to see a tear roll down her cheek, he eyes darkening. "Ahsoka!" The knight leapt into the pool, desperately trying to reach his padawan. Ripples of water created by darkside energy began to grow in size, turning into small waves. "It was going so well Barriss! You had to ruin, it didn't you?!" She screamed, completely disgusted with her friend's behaviour. Ahsoka felt a tug on her shoulder as Anakin forced her to face him. She blushed, yet still mote tears flooded from her eyes. "I'm sorry master! I couldn't help it! I'm a failure! I'm the worst padawan-" "Shut the hell up, Snips." Anakin whispered with a smirk before gently kissing her lips. Time seemed to freeze. Ahsoka's eyes widened and she found herself blushing deeper than ever, with her heart pounding so fast she felt as though it would implode inside of her chest. The yellow flare in her eyes had faded, her arms wrapping over his shoulders as she kissed back with passion. Barriss couldn't contain her excitement. The Mirialan squealed, raising her hands to her cheeks. Anakin broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "Let's not bother drying off. Wanna go somewhere more private?" Anakin said with a smirk, his hands holding firmly onto her waist. Ahsoka bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Yes, master~ I'm all yours~ Now take me back to bed and punish me like the bad padawan I am~" She cooed, gracefully gliding to the steps of the pool and climbing out, all the while watching Anakin.1 A few moments later, their swim wear had been disguarded into the halls of the holiday home, the door to Ahsoka's room locked. Just as Barriss was about to knock on their door, she heard the pleasured moans of Ahsoka and decided maybe she should leave them to it.


	11. Chapter 11

I thought this was a good place to leave it. I know I said I was far from done but as I was writing this I thought "I should leave it here." And so I am.


End file.
